


Teasing

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Denial [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By EchidnaThird in the "Denial" series. Buffy continues to deny the fact that she is attracted to Spike.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Summary: Buffy continues to deny the fact that she is attracted to Spike. 
> 
> Spoilers: Everything from season 6 (lets just be safe since I don't know if I'll add more parts to this fic.) 
> 
> Warning: This part is very NC-17. So if that’s not your cup of tea… Also, if you’re a fan of Riley, you don’t want to be reading this fic. Trust me. Other than that… Go ahead and read. ;)

He paced around his crypt. It had been two whole days since he’d thrown her out of his home and he still hadn’t figured out where he had gotten the strength to do that. But he did. He had finally understood that that was what had to be done. If he couldn’t have all of her, then he didn’t want her at all. But he wasn’t fooling himself. The truth was he would gladly take whatever crumb she’d throw his way. He was her willing slave and he knew it.   
  
"Christ, I miss that bloody Slayer and her shampoo commercial hair!" he thought.   
  
It took all the strength he could muster to keep himself from running out of his crypt right that instance and bursting through her bedroom door.   
  
****   
  
"He threw ME out!" she thought as she shifted frenziedly between her sheets. "Who does he think he is? He doesn’t want me? Well, he doesn’t need to ask twice! Now I’m the one who doesn’t want him anymore!" She finally settled on her back, eyes glued to the ceiling.   
  
She was still furious. After finding out about her arch nemesis...sis and being turned back to living colour, she was brought back to reality. As she walked home with Willow, what happened earlier that evening dawned on her. Furry was the emotion that dominated her as she remembered his exact words. She crossed her arms over the sheets and settled them just bellow her breasts.   
  
"Nope! Don’t want anything to do with him! Don’t care. I’m actually glad he’s over me. Means he’ll stop bothering me! Thank God!" she tried to convince herself.   
  
**   
  
Spike let himself fall into his armchair. It was the only thing he had bothered to put back into place after she’d left. He had never been one for housekeeping anyway. All the remodelling and furniture he had "bought" had been to impress her. Since she was out of his life, at least until she changed her mind about them, he didn’t need to keep up the facade.   
  
He stared at the TV, flipping the channels. There was nothing interesting on. Suddenly, he heard the familiar thud of his front door being kicked open.   
  
"She’s here!" all his senses shouted.   
  
He tried to keep a very nonchalant look on his face, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.   
  
"What do you want, slayer? One of your Scooby friends in trouble? Cause if so..." he paused as she started walking towards him "...I don’t care!" he spat out, turning to face her with a smug look on. He was greeted with a sharp slap across his cheek.   
  
"Hey!" He protested.   
  
"You kicked ME out?" she questioned.   
  
"Yeah, well that was two days ago, get over...What happened to your hair?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice as he stood up and reached for a lock that was covering her face.   
  
"I had it cut. Don’t change the subject" she continued staring at him with icy blue eyes.   
  
"Why? I love-" she cut him off with her fist, as it connected with his jaw. "Hey! Stop that, will ya? That hurts!"   
  
"Then tell me why you threw me out!"   
  
"I told you, if I can have all-"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I heard that already. What about all the things you told me?" She asked angrily.   
  
"What things?" he questioned confused.   
  
“You know...the things!"   
  
"What are you talking about?" he looked puzzled.   
  
"You know exactly what I’m talking about..." she spat out, pointing a threatening finger at him.   
  
"I say a lot of things to you, you don’t expect me to remember everything, do you? And get that bloody finger out of my face!" He answered, pushing her hand away.   
  
"Oh! Don’t play dumb!" she started pacing around. "The whole: Oh! ‘I love you, Buffy’ crap, ‘I’ve changed’" she protested, trying to imitate his accent, but failing miserably at it. "The whole: ‘you’re all I bloody think about, you’re in my gut, in my throat, I’m drowning in you Summers. I’m drowning in you.’"   
  
"She remembers?" was all his brain registered. She remembered every single thing he’d said to her.   
  
"Spike! I’m talking to you!" She tried to snap him out of his trance. "Spike!" she repeated, walking over to him.   
  
"You remember everything I say to you?"   
  
"No!" she blurted out, her eyes widening "No, I just-"   
  
He smiled softly; maybe there was hope for them after all.   
  
"Maybe..." he thought as he watched her struggle for an explanation.   
  
"No...well...a-a girl tends… Tends to remember when things like that are said to her..." she stuttered.   
  
As he came closer, too close for comfort, she backed up against a wall behind her. "God, he smells good!" she thought, closing her eyes for a second to let his scent assault her senses.   
  
He walked over and rested a hand on the wall right above her shoulder.   
  
"What kind of things?" he asked with a husky voice.   
  
"You know..." ‘God I love those eyes, and that jaw, the way his cheekbones go...OK Focus Buffy, focus! Forget the cheekbones, get over the cheekbones and let your mind be cheekbone-free.’ she mumbled in her thoughts.   
  
"No, I don’t know…" he continued, with a smirk, as his other hand came to rest on her hip.   
  
"Ah!" she let out a sigh of satisfaction at the contact. "Well, romantic stuff like...’Every night I save you.’" She finally managed to say.   
  
His smirk turned into a hopeful smile. ‘Who am I kidding? I love this girl.’ He thought to himself, as his senses registered her galloping heartbeat and her panting breaths. The knowledge that he was the cause of her altered state sent shivers from his stomach to the growing bulge in his pants.   
  
"You think I’m romantic?" he asked innocently but with a hint of haughtiness.   
  
"Yes... I mean NO! Absolutely not!" she caught herself as she squeezed her way out of the claustrophobic space between him and the wall.   
  
"Ah! Sure, I forgot! It’s your queue to walk away and mine to run after you like a lost puppy, right?" he started heatedly turning around to face her. “You can bloody well forget about that! I’m done with being the helpless little geek, patiently waiting for a crumb from the star cheerleader. I’m done!" he was now standing face-to-face with her.   
  
"Oh! So everything you said was just a big lie, huh? I should have known. I should just leave then!" she said furious, but not moving an inch.   
  
"Why don’t you do that then?"   
  
"You..."   
  
"LEAVE! GET OUT!!" he shouted as he held the door open to her.   
  
She just stared at him and started to make her way to the door. As she was crossing the threshold and he was about to slam the door behind her, she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her mouth over his in a bruising kiss. With the unexpected assault, Spike lost his balance, falling to the ground; Buffy quickly followed. Her hands frenetically covered his chest, his neck, his hair, every part of his body she could reach. At the same time, her tongue forced its way into his mouth. Instinctively, she ground her pelvis against his in a desperate need for more contact.   
  
"Christ! This feels good!" was all he could think. "But I can’t do this."   
  
He mustered all his strength to grab her wrists and pull them against her chest, forcing their mouths to part.   
  
"No! I told you to leave!"   
  
"I’ll leave when I want to!" she responded, pushing towards him, but he held her in place.   
  
"This is not gonna happen!"   
  
"We’ll see about that!" she smirked wickedly as she managed to free one of her wrists and bring her hand seductively over the lowers part of his stomach and further over the noticeable bulge in his pants. She gave it a slight squeeze and was rewarded with a grunt and the sight of Spike’s eyes closing shut, as he struggled for control.   
  
"Stop that!" he managed to whisper.   
  
"I thought that was my line!" she teased, as her hand quickly unfastened his belt and unbuttoned his pants.   
  
She reached deep inside, strategically avoiding his swollen penis and concentrating her touch over his sac.   
  
"Ah!" he sighed, his eyes still shut. He couldn’t help but buck his hips upwards to increase the pressure. "Don’t do this." he asked unconvincingly.   
  
"Don’t do what?" she asked innocently bringing her chest over his and playfully wrapping her tongue around his earlobe.   
  
"Don’t do...ahhh, god!" He grunted as her small hand finally found its way to his swollen member. "Ah!" His eyes flew open as pleasure built up inside him.   
  
All he could think about was tearing her clothes apart and taking her right then and there. Show her that he was in control. But he wasn’t.   
  
"Don’t do..." her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft as she spoke "-this?"   
  
"Ah! Yes"   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she increased the rhythm and matching it with violent thrusts of her hips against his.   
  
"YES!" it was more of a release than an answer to her question.   
  
Suddenly, she stopped.   
  
"Fine, I’ll leave. Just wanted to let you know that I can have you anytime, anywhere." at the last word she lifted her eyebrow and seductively ran her tongue over her puffy lips.   
  
Angrily, he grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room.   
  
"Fine! You’ve had your fun, Slayer. Played your little game. NOW, LEAVE!" he shouted as he fumbled with the buttons of his black jeans.   
  
She stood up and quickly made her way to him, grabbing his hands.   
  
"I told you...I’ll leave when I feel like it!" She spat out, throwing him against a wall. "Don’t play the victim, Spike!" She managed to say between demanding kisses "The truth is you enjoy our little innuendos. You love the way things are." her hand expertly played over his shaft, increasing the pressure in just the right spots.   
  
"I..."   
  
"What? Can’t think of a smart comeback? Doesn’t even seem like you." She smirked taking a step back, leaving him leaning against the wall with panting breath.   
  
"I don’t want you like this anymore." he finally said, letting his body slump down to the floor, legs spread out.   
  
“Didn’t seem that way a second ago!" she teased; her fingers toying with the buttons of her shirt. “You can’t seem to be able to resist me, can you?"   
  
Spike caught his breath as he saw Buffy get down on all fours and crawl her way to him. She looked like a tigress; carefully approaching her prey, head low, her ass high in the air as she supported her weight on her knees and hands.   
  
“I can resist you just…" her hand touched the inside of his leg “fine…" he sighed.   
  
“Really?" her hand travelled up the inside of his thigh.   
  
He managed to push it away. She crawled closer, her tongue darted towards his cheek and he closed his eyes in search of restraint. Now her hand rested on his chest and made its way to his waist, to the brim of his t-shirt.   
  
“You don’t want me anymore, is that it?"   
  
He nodded in response and her hand abandoned his stomach and came to rest on his own hand. She held it and guided it to her lips.   
  
“So… I guess you don’t want this then?" she asked as she took his middle finger into her mouth and gently wrapped her tongue around it, lightly suckling.   
  
All he could do was remember the one time she had done that to him, but on a different part of his body. She guided his wet finger down her neck and with her free hand unbuttoned her shirt. Using his hand she pushed the fabric aside, exposing her breasts. They were full with two dark pink nipples already very hard.   
  
“Get a grip on yourself, man! You’re not a bloody schoolboy. It’s not the first time you play this game."   
  
She let his hand rest on her bosom.   
  
“So you don’t want these either, huh?" she teased.   
  
He couldn’t help but squeeze the mound under his hand. She guided his fingers further down and let them rest between her legs, over her denim jeans.   
  
“And you certainly don’t want…" the confidence in her voice faded as she felt his thumb increase the pressure over the exact spot where her clit would be. “---this!" she managed to grunt, closing her eyes in pleasure.   
  
She felt him abandon his ministrations and for a moment she was desperate, but she calmed down when she realised he had done that so he could unbutton her jeans and pull them down to her knees. She was wearing simple white underwear. His fingers moved from the inside of her thigh upward and settled on the spot where her legs came together.   
  
“God, her knickers are soaked!" he thought as he placed his index and middle finger over her entrance and his thumb over her clit like he always did.   
  
She let out a tight squeal as he tried to push inside her but the fabric of her panties wouldn’t let him. She bucked her pelvis against his hand in frustration and as she did so, her breasts shot up towards his face, mere inches from his mouth. Once more he closed his eyes, searching for control, but her moans were enough to drive him insane.   
  
“Please!" she begged, bucking her hips violently, but he wouldn’t give in.   
  
Finally, she cracked and reached down to move panties to the side exposing the mound of curled hairs between her legs. He continued to put pressure on her clit, but refused to enter her with his fingers.   
  
“Please!" she repeated, her voice was so desperate.   
  
Suddenly, his hands abandoned completely.   
  
“I can stop at any time. You are NOT irresistible, Summers!" he spat out with an arrogant smirk.   
  
Anger took her over. All she wanted to do was collect her things and forget she ever met this infuriating vampire. But the Slayer in her spoke louder. “He wants to play this game, fine." She was going to win.   
  
“Are you sure?" she asked roguishly.   
  
The sight of her exposed breasts made it hard for him to form a coherent thought. She tilted her head sideways and attacked his earlobe once more, as her hand found its way to his crotch. He couldn’t help the growl that escaped through his parted lips.   
  
She managed to kick of her shoes and get out of her jeans with one hand while the other continued to pump his shaft. She reached for his hand and guided it towards her wet, swollen clit.   
  
“Please!" she moaned “Just for a little while, then I’ll leave."   
  
“No, no… if I go down that road I know there will be no turning back." He thought to himself and so managed to resist the urge to indulge her request.   
  
But Buffy knew exactly what buttons to push.   
  
“Oh Spike, please, you do it so… well. You’re the only one that can make me come so hard."   
  
“God! Don’t talk that way. Just shut up. I can’t bloody well concentrate." He growled.   
  
“Please, William!"   
  
The sound of his real name coming from her lips was the last drop. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they started massaging her engorged clit.   
  
“Yes!" she moaned “You do it so… Oh GOD!" She cried out the last word as he violently pushed his finger inside of her.   
  
She threw her head back as he drew his long finger out just to have it forced back in.   
  
“Fuc…" she stopped herself from swearing just in the nick of time.   
  
She automatically increased the speed at which she was pumping him and he responded by matching the rhythm with his fingers. She was desperate to have him inside her. All she could remember was his cock sliding in and out of her slit at a frantic pace. Him hovering over her, supporting his weight on his hands as his hips bucked against hers and he filled her to the hilt. The memory of it made her lose control and she crawled closer to him. Buffy spread her legs to straddle him, pushed his fingers away and used her hand to place him at her entrance.   
  
“No!" he managed to say, as he tried to push her away.   
  
“Please, I need you inside me… I need…" as she spoke she let herself fall on him and in an instance he was inside her “YOU!" she shouted.   
  
“Fuck!" Spike cursed; his eyes wide open. Her heat was amazing, surrounding him as her walls clamped around his swollen member.   
  
“God, this… Ah!" she cried out as she began to move up and down at a painfully slow pace. Every time, she’d pull him almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside of her and then she’d slither slowly back down until he filled her completely.   
  
The vampire looked between their bodies, the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her heat was too much and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back and releasing a powerful groan. When he managed to pry his eyes open once more, he was greeted by two full breasts bobbing up and down in front of him, teasing him, begging him to take them in his mouth and so he did. Hungrily, he took one hard nipple between his teeth and lightly nibbled at it.   
  
“Ah…" she cried out in shock looking down on him, but she never stopped moving. “See… you can’t help… Oh, God! …yourself."   
  
Spike stopped his ministrations to see a haughty grin plastered on the Slayer’s face. Anger surged through his entire body and his ego screamed at him to stop. Just stop this. But he couldn’t, he had lost all control over his body. She just felt so right, so good. All he could do was try to turn the game on her with words.   
  
“Who says I want to…" before he finished the sentence he lunged at her, throwing her on her back, on the cold floor and tumbling on top of her; his cock never leaving her dripping slit. “…stop!"   
  
It was now his turn to control their lovemaking and there was nothing gentle about his thrusting. He pulled out of her slowly at a snail’s pace, his swollen head laying just at the edge of her entrance and he stared at her. Suddenly, without any warning he rammed it into her with bruising force.   
  
“AH!" she screamed in pleasure, her hands instinctively coming to rest on his ass, each squeezing a perfectly toned cheek.   
  
“Maybe I just started this game to get exactly what I want." It was his turn to smile at her with a cocky grin.   
  
“What?" she asked between short gasps.   
  
“Well, I got you to come to me and seduce me, didn’t I?" his grin turned into an evil leer one as he saw the look of confusion in her face turn into one of utter disgust.   
  
“What?! You planned all of this?" she yelled from under him. “You’re the most… Ah!" she wasn’t able to finish her sentence as he began moving inside of her.   
  
“I’m the most what, pet?" He was grinning wildly. It was refreshing to see he wasn’t the only one lost in this attraction.   
  
She looked up at him and hated what she saw. If only she had the strength to push him away and just leave, but he just moved so perfectly inside her, touching and massaging all the right places.   
  
“I hate you so much." she breathed moving her hips to match his thrusts.   
  
“Then why are you here, baby. Letting me fuck you six ways from Sunday?"   
  
That was it! That was the line. In a blink of an eye she pushed him off of her propelling him across the crypt. She reached frenetically for her jeans as she fumbled with the buttons of her shirt.   
  
“What? Leaving so soon, pet?" he smiled wickedly as he buttoned up his own jeans.   
  
She crossed the room in a flash, her jeans still undone and her shirt flying around her waist as she had only managed to close one button over her chest.   
  
“You are the most repulsive, sickening, disgusting little excuse for a vampire I’ve ever had the unpleasure of laying my eyes on." She spat out venomously.   
  
“I don’t think unpleasure is actually a word. It’s displeasure, pet." He mocked her, shoving his shirt into his pants.   
  
She moved her hand to backslap him, but he grabbed her wrist.   
  
“Nah-Nah, we don’t want to do that now do we?"   
  
“What do you know about what I want?"   
  
“Oh, I now plenty. I think I just proved that a second ago."   
  
“You’re so full of yourself. You’re not that good, you know?"   
  
“Oh, really?" he eyed her cockily.   
  
“Yeah." She answered promptly, raising her chin up high.   
  
“You’re telling me that someone else has made you scream the way I have, luv?" he asked closing the distance between them by pulling her towards him.   
  
“Plenty of times." She replied, moving away from him as she continued to speak. “I’ll have you know that Riley was amazing in bed."   
  
“Mr. Cardboard?" he choked back a laugh as he watched her move around the crypt and settle on the sarcophagus.   
  
“You have no idea the tricks he had up his sleeve." She spoke with a husky voice, her eyes looking dreamily into the distance as her mind seemed to wander down memory lane.   
  
“Mr. Cardboard, Mr. ‘I’m in the Initiative and I walk as if I have a large pointy object shoved up my ass’. That Mr. Cardboard?" he asked incredulous.   
  
“Call him what you want, but no one ever did it the way he did."   
  
Well, technically she wasn’t lying, he had been the worst lover she had ever had. She couldn’t even count the number of times she had had to fake her orgasm while he relentlessly pounded into her, wait for him go to sleep and sneak into the bathroom and finger herself to find her release.   
  
“Do you know how people say size doesn’t matter? Here’s a tip, don’t tell anyone, but they lied. God, he was huge!" “Fine, this is a horrible lie, but just seeing this look on Spike’s face is worth it."   
  
Indeed the vampire had a look of complete astonishment plastered on his face.   
  
“Huge?" he managed to repeat.   
  
“Huge doesn’t even begin to cover it." Her eyes flew wide open as she spoke and her hands began to slowly glaze over the stone cold tomb she was sitting on. “I still remember the first time I saw him naked. What a sight that was! I have to admit I was kinda scared at first, but when he…" her hand moved across her stomach, under her unbuttoned shirt and grazed over her swollen breast.   
  
Spike stood there watching her fingers move under the fabric, a mixture of disgust and arousal rousing inside of him.   
  
“…when he pushed inside me, I could feel myself stretch in every direction until I couldn’t take it anymore. It was just so big and hard and-“ she was shocked into silence when she opened her eyes to meet a seriously pissed vampire staring back at her.   
  
“Enough!" he growled pulling her hand away from her breast.   
  
“But I haven’t told you about what he used to do to me, when he tied me up." She smiled at him wickedly. The effect her words had on him was plastered all over his face. Anger was the dominant emotion now. “The way he moved in and out of my wet-“   
  
“Shut up!" he commanded gripping her arms tightly and shaking her violently.   
  
“And his fingers. God, I loved his fingers, they were so long and… Oh, when he’d shoved them all the way-“   
  
“Shut! Up!" he hissed once more as he watched her try to move her hand between her legs.   
  
“But the best, the best of all was-“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence as he cover her mouth with his hand.   
  
“Enough, Slayer." He snapped.   
  
She looked at him innocently as she sunk her teeth into the palm of his hand.   
  
“Ouch." He cried out moving his hand away from her.   
  
“And anything you do doesn’t even come close to what he did to me. No one has ever made me come as hard as he did. He-"   
  
In a flash, he was on top of her, ripping her shirt off, pulling at her jeans and tearing the thin layer of cotton that covered her groin. He moved his hand to his jeans shredding all the buttons in one move and freeing himself.   
  
“GOD!" Buffy cried out as she felt him violently thrust into her, stretching her from the inside. It was then she realised, all the time she was supposedly describing Riley’s ministrations she was actually talking about what Spike did to her.   
  
Never giving her a chance to adjust to his size, he pulled all the way out of her and plunged right back in.   
  
“Did he make it this good?" he asked between clenched teeth, as he pumped in and out of her at a frenetic pace. “Did he?"   
  
“Better." She managed to lie between gasps and moans.   
  
“Liar!" he accused increasing the rhythm making her scream out in pleasure.   
  
“He was…ah… harder…"   
  
“Really?" he asked irritated.   
  
Suddenly, she found herself laying face down on the tomb, her breasts crushed against the cold stone and her ass exposed high in the air as her legs dangled off the sarcophagus.   
  
“Did he ever take you this way?" the vampire asked running the head of his cock over her dripping slit.   
  
She didn’t answer, the expectation of having him inside her was too much. No one had ever taken her from behind. With Angel, it had been her first time, and he had been gentle and sweet, strictly missionary position. With whatshisname, it had been so fast she hadn’t even had time to register anything and what had registered she had done the most she could to erase it all from her memory. As for Riley, his idea of an inventive and daring position was the one where she would ride him into ecstasy.   
  
“Did the pounce know any position besides the chaste, good Christian, law abiding scout boy missionary position?" He asked angrily. His entire body begged him to stop the taunting and just sink himself into her inviting heat.   
  
“Yes!" she finally lied. “Oh my God!" she cried out as he took her from behind with a violent thrust.   
  
“You like that?" he asked, lifting her hips off the tomb to enter her at a different angle.   
  
She merely nodded, snaking her hand between her legs to finger her clit. She cried out as he fiercely ground his hips into her, causing her breasts to rub against the cold stone. This was the most erotic moment of her life, she had no doubt in her mind about it. She moved her hand away from her clit and ventured further down to caress his sac.   
  
Spike drew a sharp unneeded breath as he felt her fingers curl around him. She expertly massaged the two swollen balls inside, careful not to apply too much pressure.   
  
“He loved it when I did this…" she teased.   
  
The vampire felt something break inside of him and he immediately dropped her hips and grabbed both her arms behind her back. He paused for a second, hearing her ragged breathing and her galloping heartbeat and forced his hard cock into her, pounding into her mercilessly. In doing so, and no longer having her hips supported, all her weight fell on her round breasts that were now crushed against the cold stone tomb. Every thrust caused her nipples and her clit to rub against the hard surface, bringing chills through her entire body.   
  
In seconds, he had her crying out her orgasm. She bucked and shivered against him as the waves crashed over her body. After a while she was heaving and panting as a stream of sweet travelled down her back. He released her arms and bent down to whisper in her ear. As he did so, he inevitably moved between her folds and she realised he was still rock hard inside of her.   
  
“Did her make you scream like that?"   
  
“Riley?" she breathed.   
  
“Yes."   
  
“No." she answered and she could feel his smile on her back so she added: “He made me scream louder."   
  
All she could hear was an animal roar as he pulled out of her. She stood there anticipating what he would do next, but he didn’t move. She moved to turn around, but couldn’t when she felt the weight of his hand on her back pushing her down.   
  
“I have to admit. If what you’re saying is true, the whelp had more balls then I thought." Spike growled, but tried to keep calm. He ran his hand across one red cheek as he stared at her ass, completely exposed to him.   
  
“He did things you couldn’t even imagine." She provoked him, lifting her hips to meet his hand but he pulled away.   
  
She cursed under her breath, but she sighed in relief when she felt his finger push between her folds and slide from her clit to the edge of her entrance. He moved back and forth never entering, succeeding in getting her even more aroused and in covering his hand with her cum.   
  
“I’m sure he did." He spoke calmly, concentrating so that her words would not get to him, as he moved his hand further away from her slit and closer to her other entrance.   
  
Buffy gasped and instinctively pushed her cheeks together as she felt his finger grazed over her tighter hole. He wasn’t going to do what she thought she was going to do. Was he? No, he wouldn’t dare. She thought to herself as a bolt of excitement travelled through her entire body.   
  
“What are you doing?" she asked as fear seeped into her voice.   
  
“What? Little soldier boy never explored…" he brushed his soaked fingers over her puckered entrance and finished his sentence. “… uncharted territory?"   
  
“Spike…"   
  
Inside her a struggle ensued. She had always wondered what it would be like, but had never tried it. She had never had the guts to ask Riley to do it, and even if she did she was pretty sure he would have never have done it, but on the other hand fear took over.   
  
“Yes, luv?" he continued to massaged her, lubricating her entrance with her own juices.   
  
“Don’t…" she begged, but it wasn’t convincing at all.   
  
“I guess soldier boy was a pofter after all." Spike smiled and moved away from her.   
  
The loss of his touch and the haughtiness in his voice brought on a surge of rage.   
  
“Actually, we did do it that way. And it was the most intense, earth shattering, mind-blowing orgasm I ever had. EVER! I just don’t want you to take me that way." She spat out angrily turning around, but she didn’t even have time to get off.   
  
In a blink of an eye, she was back facing the stone tomb once more and her legs were being pushed apart. She felt him roughly run his hand over her wet slit. He broke contact for a second and she turned her head to see him rubbing her cum all over his cock. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Then, he roughly grabbed one of her cheeks and guiding his shaft with his left hand to place the head right over her unexplored entrance.   
  
Buffy braced herself as she felt him slowly shoved into her, but her muscles refused to give him passage so he pushed harder. Finally, they gave in and he was able to slide into her.   
  
She screamed as she felt her tight muscles being stretched, the pain almost unbearable seemed to break her in half.   
  
Spike let out a guttural growl as he felt her walls clamp around him and suck him into her inferno.   
  
“Fuck!" He was absolutely sure no one had ever taken her that way. “So tight… Fuck, Slayer!" were the only words that came out of his mouth as he refused to move, knowing if he did it would all be over right then and there.   
  
“Ah…" she cried out, as the pain seemed to slowly fade away. As she adjusted to his size she realised all she wanted was for him to move, so she bucked her hips a little.   
  
“No, wait… wait, I have to wait, luv. I- God, this is…" his eyes flew open as he felt her squeezed her muscles around him. “Fuck! No, don’t do that!" he ordered desperately.   
  
She gave him time to control himself, but the anxiety inside of her was killing her.   
  
“Wait, baby, just wait." He purred, rubbing her cheeks.   
  
When he felt he was prepared, he began slowly moving in and out of her.   
  
“Ahhhhhh!" he heard her cry out in pleasure, as she grabbed the edge of the tomb and thrust back towards him, impaling herself on his shaft.   
  
“Bloody hell, woman!" he growled as he completely lost control and began mercilessly ramming into her. One, two, three, violent thrusts, was all it took as they both came, screaming each other’s names.   
  


The End


End file.
